Fate
by engine47
Summary: A look into Oliver's Head, alternate ending to The Truth. Oliver's POV, RM story. oneshot.


A/N: hey everyone! this is my first OC fanfic, so im starting out easy.   
  
this is only a one-parter, going inside what i think is the mind of Oliver. and no, i am   
  
not an Oliver fan. if you've heard some of these ideas before, i didn't copy, we   
  
just think alike. and by the way, i know the line about fate is in this episode after   
  
this one, but i just had to use it! enjoy reading! -liss  
  
Oliver- In the Mind of an Unsecure Nutcase.   
  
I stared down at her. She was sleeping peacefully, but her face was   
  
somewhat streaked with tears. i knew the cause of that.  
  
  
  
Ryan.   
  
I had successfully convinced her that i had taken the pills, so she came   
  
to be with me. Ryan had known all along that i was crazy. he tried to convince   
  
Marissa that I was. he couldn't. who would think i was crazy? everyone, including   
  
my therapist, thought i was good. that i was off drugs and alcohol.   
  
they obviously dont know me very well.   
  
Marissa is the only one i can realy talk to though. i have now fit in with her crowd at   
  
school. i can hang out with her and them all the time. i have a place where i belong.   
  
i looked down at her again. she opened her eyes and saw me.   
  
"hey," she says. "are you feeling allright?" i ask her. she looks down at the floor and   
  
doesn't answer. i feel more upset. she doesn't want me to help her. she wants ryan.   
  
my anger flares up. "im feeling alright, i guess," she says. "did ryan call?" she asks,   
  
looking up at me hopefully. "no," i say in a cold tone. she looks down again. "i'm   
  
sorry," i say more sincerely. i now know that my opinion does matter to her. she   
  
looks up again. "so give me a tour of this place," she says. i lead her around and   
  
show her to the living room. while she looks around, i get an idea. i walk over to th   
  
table where the empty bottle of pills is. and the container where all of the pills   
  
actually are. i contort my face into a sad expression and look down. she walks over   
  
to me.   
  
"what's wrong?" she asks in a concerned voice. mission accomplished.   
  
"nothing," i reply. "just thinking about how much trouble i put you through to get   
  
here. i am so sorry i had to cut your vacation short. " all of a sudden i realize that   
  
she might start thinking of Ryan. i don't that to happen, especially when she's finally   
  
thinking of me without Ryan. luckily she doesn't.   
  
"oh, dont worry about it," she says. "I wanted to be there for you." I   
  
can see that Ryan is now in her eyes. she forces a smile. "lets not talk about it now,"   
  
she says. i agree. she randomly start running her hand across the table, picking up   
  
random things. she picks up the top of the container which the pills are in. "this is   
  
nice," she says idly. "Marissa, don't!" i half-scream.   
  
But it is too late. she has already seen what's inside. i look down. she   
  
stares into the jar and then looks up at me. her mouth is hanging open. "Marissa-" i   
  
say, but she is not listening. she can already tell what has really happened. one by   
  
one she picks up each pill, takes it out of the jar, and puts it in its original orange   
  
plastic bottle. "Marissa-" i say again weakly, but it is still too late. she picks up her   
  
jacket and walks out of the house. the door closes behind her quietly.  
  
i sink to my knees on the floor. The reality hits me. Marissa is gone. She   
  
is out of my life forever.   
  
The battle has been fought. Ryan has won. he has won the heart of the   
  
Princess, who has been locked up in the tower with visits form a prince and a mental   
  
case. an insecure nutcase who loses her.   
  
the prince and princess. they are the couple of Newport, the Perfect   
  
Couple.   
  
I was right. Ryan can't fight Fate. And neither can I.  
  
Because Fate was Ryan and Marissa.   
  
The door closes on my last hope. 


End file.
